The present invention relates to wash cloths and scrubbing devices used to clean the human body. More specifically the present invention relates to combination wash cloths and scrubs.
There are three basic bathing implements; the wash cloth, the scrub, such as a loffa sponge, and a brush. Different cultures are accustomed to different tools for the bath. In addition, certain health/medicine regimens, such as the Kushi anti-cancer program, suggest scrubbing the skin 2 times a day to enhance the circulation at the skin level and to promote the excretory function of the skin. Scrubbing bath tools, however, typically have no water capacity, requiring separate scrubbing and rinsing steps.
There have been many attempts to combine wash cloths with scrubs, or loofa sponges. One such example is the commercial product comprising a bath mitt with a sponge attached to one side of a fabric pocket. The thin fabric pocket of the product presents no equivalent to the softness and water absorbing, carrying or releasing capacity of a wash cloth. the edge of the loofa is covered by a binder strip which is sewn to the loofa, about the edge of the fabric pocket.
The comfort and utility of a wash cloth arises from its soft surface, its pliability, and its ability to transport water. Specifically, a wash cloth is expected to absorb and carry water and release it easily at the desired location. This water transportation ability not only assists the cleaning qualities of a wash cloth, but adds to the comfort of the user by providing water, and warmth, to the body. The washcloth, however, has limited scrubbing ability.
Recently, soft balls of nylon mesh have been promoted as a soft bath scrub. Though soft, these scrubs lack the softness of a wash cloth, and are completely lacking in water absorbency. Natural loofa sponges also lack the water absorbency of wash cloths. Artificial loofa sponges are said to have enhanced water absorbency but it is believed to be at the expense of softness.
Man-made closed cell foam sponges, are too soft to provide a scrubbing ability. More recently, fibrous composites have been constructed to simulate natural sponges. One has terry-like tufts projecting through a scrim, to resemble a loffa. Another is a bonded high loft matt of thermoplastic fibers. These man-made sponges also lack the water absorbency and release of a good wash cloth.